Reunited The MST of a lifetime
by lopie
Summary: Men have spent their lives searching out the perfect story for a MST. I have found it. And now, I subject you to it. But I make Harry and the others suffer as well. Read it if you dare.
1. Prologue: It came in the night

There I sat typing furiously at my keyboard, trying to write my newest fan fic when the small notice, the notice which would change everything, appeared. Msn informed me I had a new message from an old friend. Curious, as he hadn't sent a message in months, I opened the email immediately. This is what I saw:

_Lopie,_

_I've found it! The story you've been looking for. This story doesn't just ask you to write a MST for it, it demands to be made fun of! I've attached the story and added a link so you don't have to download it if you think I'm wrong. Check it out and let me know._

As I know he has good taste I immediately save the story to my computer and began reading. Chapter after chapter, horribly written story point after horribly written story point, and badly written scenes of the worst sexual sort after another. I read as if I were looking at a train wreck and couldn't look away. All thoughts for my fan fic were damned in that moment. For I had found my dream. A story to MST above all others. It had to be done. It begged to be done. It shall be done. I opened word once more, and so it begins. Soon you, as well as Harry Potter and all those close to him, will know the horror that is 'Reunited'.


	2. The horrid, the worst, & the half naked

Harry: Lopie, you're ruining things. We were right in the middle of another MST.

Lopie: I found you all something a lot worse.

Harry: Oh okay- wait a minute! Worse?

Lopie: (grins evilly) Much worse.

Sirius: Bloody hell, help us! We're trapped under contract!

Lopie: You get paid for it, so shut up.

Sirius: But we only get paid in your fics!

Lopie: Better than nothing. So read or I'll bring out the really bad fics and then you'll really be sorry.

Harry: Read Sirius, you don't want to see honor thy-

Ginny: Don't say it! Don't say the name! Please Harry!

Harry, Let's just read.

**Hi! This is my first story so please be gentle! Its really good I promise! Its set in the Seven Year.**

Harry: Somehow, I really doubt this.

Ginny: Lopie hasn't lied yet.

**Reunited**

Sirius: With what? To who? When? So many questions.

Harry: Me, I fear the answers mate.

Sirius: (nods slowly) I agree.

**The sorting hat had finally finished sorting all the new students into they're new houses.**

Hermione: The new students are now new houses?

Remus: I think she meant 'their'

Hermione: Then why didn't she say that?

Sirius: Maybe she's a yank.

Lily: Lopie would like me to tell you that he is a yank and doesn't make that mistake ever, though he sometimes makes the there and their error.

Sirius: Even he can't use the English language correctly all the time. See?

Harry: (sighs) You're going to catch yourself on fire mate.

**It was getting realy loud when suddenly Dumbeldor stood up and clapped his hands together.**

Everyone: Dumbeldor?!!!

Ginny: Who the bloody hell is that?

Harry: Dumbledore's evil twin?

Sirius: Works for me.

James: I think this author is a twit.

Remus: I agree.

Lily: I'll give this story more than two sentences before I make that decision.

**"ATTENTION PLEASE! NOW THAT WE ARE ALL IN OUR NEW HOUSES**

Harry: Have we all been juggled around?

Ron: Come one, come all, and be resorted! Don't like Hufflepuff? Become a Ravenclaw! And what Gryffindor doesn't want to be a Slytherin?

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Dumbeldore said. "THIS YEAR WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT JOINING US! I KNO THAT YOU WILL ALL MAKE HER FEEL VERY WECLOME HERE!"**

Harry: Why is Dumbledore yelling at the students?

Ron: Because we're very noisy.

Harry: But we always shut up when he talks.

Ron: The author is a twit Harry. Did you forget?

Harry: Point.

**He looked at the doors and so did everyone else. They all stood there watching as the doors were pulled open and a girl strolled in.**

Harry: I refuse to believe that any one person can open the doors to the Great Hall. They're huge, massive doors. I'd think magic would make more sense!

Sirius: Enter Sue, with the strength of ten men and the magic of a hundred.

Everyone else: Bloody hell!

**She has long black hair with icy blue streaks that flowed all the way down to her back and crystal clear eyes(A/N: Just like mine).**

James: What the hell? You can't have clear eyes. That means you wouldn't be able to see.

Lily: I don't understand it either James.

Sirius: What I want to know is why the author thought it was important to us that she has eyes like her? It doesn't help the description. We don't know her.

Harry: I'd kill her on sight already. I can tell this is going to end up either my sister or girlfriend.

Sirius: I've got my wand ready for it.

**She was wearing a thigh-length skirt and white button down shirt were the top three buttons were undone.**

Harry: Why the hell is she asking as about this girl's clothes? She should know, as she's the author.

Ginny: (trembles) I just read ahead Harry.

Harry: (looks nervous) What happens?

Ginny: You don't want to know.

**She is wearing black boots with little chains on the sides. Her eyelashes were heavily mascarared**

Ginny: What the hell is mascarared?

Harry: A disease of which there is no cure.

Ginny: Really?

Harry: No, its just something the author couldn't spell. That's my guess anyway.

Hermione: Do you think she mean she used a heavy amount of mascara?

Harry: I don't know. Sounds good to me.

**and she was wearing black eyeliner. Her cherry red lips curved into a smile as she looked around the hall. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her in amazement.**

Sirius: And the curse of Mary Sue begins. All are stunned by her beauty and perfection.

Harry: God help us all. Just kill me now.

James: Where's the fun in that?

Harry: There isn't any fun in it. Just consider it a mercy killing.

Sirius: Now, now Harry, remember to keep a stiff upper lip and all that.

Harry: I'd give my right arm to be free of this fic already.

Lily: No help of that. We did sign that contract after all.

**When she started to walk in several people noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on her left breast(A/N: Its just like Harry's scar).**

Sirius: Oh, that's why they were all staring. She was topless.

Harry: Why does my twin always have the same scar as me? Didn't Voldemort die from cursing me? Did he really have enough energy to curse someone else after dealing with that one?

**"THIS IS AURORA IRIS POTTER!" Dumbledor said. "SHE IS HARRY POTTER'S TWIN SISTER. SHE IS ALSO THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE DARK LORD."**

Harry: When the hell did that happen? I feel I've missed something important.

Sirius: Lopie!

Lopie: What the hell do you want now? I thought I told you to MST the damn story. I've already read this once!

Sirius: Is there a part one of this we haven't read?

Lopie: (sigh) Did you forget that this was her first fic? its mentioned at the top of the damned chapter.

Sirius: Sorry about that.

Lopie: No prob. I'm going back to watching porn. You guys have fun with this.

Sirius: Can I join you instead of reading this?

Lopie: Sorry Sirius, but this is my 'alone' time. Just me and the random sluts in the porn. Get back to work or I'll find out where they hid Honor thy-

Harry: We'll read!

Ginny: Keep that story away from us!

**Everyone in the hall gasped at once and looked at her with new admiration.**

Ron: As opposed to the old admiration they use for Harry and Dumbledore.

Ginny: At least the admiration before the Mary Sue arrived.

**Dumbeldore stood up and bowed to her. Everyone else did it too.**

James: Why did they all bow? She killed Voldemort. It wasn't like she was made Queen or anything.

Harry: I wouldn't put it past this fic and it already started. I think they were bowing because they knew the power of her Sueishness.

**"I offer you my eternal life Aurora." Dumbeldore said quietly.**

Sirius: Can we get Dumbledore in here?

Lily: (shakes head) He said this was one adventure he wouldn't take with any of us.

James: I didn't know Dumbledore was immortal. I think we might have to talk when we get back to Hogwarts.

Harry: This isn't Dumbledore, its Dumbeldore. There's a difference. Dumbeldore is really a vampire.

**"Because if it weren't for you I would no longer be here anymore."**

Harry: Where would he be?

James: Las Vegas, in the witness protection program. He witnessed something on vacation that made some people want him to… what did he say they told him?

Sirius: Sleep with the fishes.

James: That's it! But you know Dumbledore, always hanging around for his students and all. Never a thought to his safety, that man.

**He grabbed his goblet and raised it up. "To Aurora Potter, the one strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord."**

Ron: (sigh) Now Dumbledore's calling him the Dark Lord? Does no one remember to call him Voldemort?

Harry: Dumbledore was actually brave enough to call him Tom if he had to.

Sirius: Dumbledore always gave Voldemort enough respect to call him what he asked though.

**"AURORA POTTER!" Everyone cheered loudly and drunk from they're goblets.**

Ginny: This author didn't need to tell us they cheered loudly. Either she's a twit or her computer keyboard is buggered.

**"NOW I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Dumbeldore said.**

Harry: Dumbledore's never been that loud before.

Sirius: You forget that that is not Dumbledore.

Harry: (nodding) Oh yeah.

**"BUT I WON'T SHOOT IT.**

Remus: Dumbledore doesn't even know how to use a gun. He once told me when I asked if he'd shoot me if I ever attacked anyone.

Harry: I'm more worried that someone would think he'd shoot the announcement. Is that like shooting the messenger?

Sirius: A more serious version. The message is so bad that not only do you shoot the messenger, but the announcement the messenger carried as well.

**IT WILL BE QUIET."**

Hermione: Why did he have to yell that it would be quiet?

**He stood up. "Now that Harry and Aurora have been reunited its time for them to know something.**

Harry: I want to know when we were united. Didn't she just appear? I didn't even know who she was till Dumbledore shouted her name so it rang through the whole of Hogwarts.

Lily: Dear, I fear your problem is trying to make sense of all this. Have you already forgotten the other one?

Harry: I was starting to. What's worse is that already that dumb pathetic excuse for a character was less of a Mary Sue than this bitch.

Lily: Harry, don't use that language again or I'll be forced to smack you in the head like last time.

Harry: Sorry Mum.

**Despite what everyone hear thinks Harry and Aurora are not Half-bloods.**

Hermione: Do they mean what everyone hears or what everyone thinks? And since when are you not a half blood Harry?

Harry: Mum, are you not muggle born?

Lily: My parents were as muggle as they come. Trust me.

Harry: (smiles) I do.

**They are in fact Pure-bloods. Now for the big secret.**

James: You mean aside from the fact that Aurora Potter exists.

Harry: How can that be a secret? She is the great and powerful Sue! Most powerful in all of Suedom.

Sirius: The MST author is not paying attention and his brain has melted due to 12 continuous hours of pornographic films. He did not mean the preceding statement by Harry in any way, shape, or form as a reference to 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'. Also, he is more broke than most of his shoes, so in suing him you make absolutely nothing.

Remus: I wonder if it's a bigger secret than Lily not being muggle born too.

Ginny: It would have to be. This is the _big_ secret. They were just secrets.

**They're mother Lily Potter was not, as everyone believed, a Mudblood,**

James: wide eyed He. Said. What?!

Harry: That's right, Dumbeldore's a racist too. I'm telling you, he's Dumbledore's evil twin. There is no other explanation.

Hermione: That was the most horrid thing anyone could put in Dumbledore's mouth! This author is a complete moron!

**but in fact a Pure-blood. In fact she is a descendant of a very long line of people that started from Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's love child.**

Harry: Wait a minute! Does that mean one of them got pregnant?

Sirius: Haven't you ever heard of those MPreg fics?

Harry: I never would have thought I was a descendent of something like that.

James: Of course you are! Didn't you know that this author knows the truth.

Harry: (weakly) I just wish we'd at least hear how that was possible.

Lily: It is impossible save to people who can make it very believable and complete gits who just write idiotic notions without ever trying to figure it out.

Sirius: Why do I feel like running for the hills screaming 'The end is nigh! Hide, good men and boys who fear the pregnancy and that a child might come out of you di-

Lily: Sirius! (smacks him hard in the head) Keep it clean!

Ginny: I wish the author would.

Harry: Ginny, what have you seen?

Ginny: (nervously) I'm telling you, you don't want to know.

**She was adopted by the Dursleys after her birth parents went over to the Dark Side."**

Harry: (imitating Darth Vader) If you only knew the power of the Dark Side.

Hermione: (imitating Luke Skywalker) I will never join you!

Harry: (still as Darth) Lily… I, am your father!

Hermione: (still as Luke) Noooooooooo!

**Everyone gasped in amazement. They couldn't believe they're ears.**

Sirius: No shi-

Lily: (smacks Sirius in the back of the head.)

Sirius: Ow! Kidding! I meant no kidding!

Lily: Kidding doesn't start with s.

Sirius: (to James) I knew we should have cast a confundus charm on her before this.

James: (to Sirius) Did you get your wand when we switched over to here?

Sirius: (shakes head) Lopie locked them in a cupboard at the neighbors till we finished our contract since the duck incident.

Hermione: They are not ears. They are witches and wizards.

Harry: You're still attacking spelling this deep in?

Hermione: Its either do that or fall to the insanity she's trying to cause.

**"No one knew that Salazaar and Godric had a love child except for the sacred few. I am one of them.**

Harry: Dumbledore does know a lot. It makes sense though. I now understand that DVD in his collection. You know the one, right Sirius? The Secret Sex Lives of the Founders.

Sirius: (Smacks head with his palm) How could I have forgotten that!

James: It was the only obvious reason for this story.

Lily: (smacks James in the back of the head)

James: Ow! What was that for?

Lily: For placing 'reason' and 'this story' in the same sentence.

**If anyone in hear tells anyone not in hear they will get expelled without a second thought."**

Ron: Wouldn't that have been better left unsaid to the entire school population then?

Harry: The death eaters will know by breakfast tomorrow.

Hermione: That Dumbeldore is a bit dim.

Ron: Bright as a bulb he is. A bulb that's been turned off that is.

**Dumbeldore clapped his hands. "NOW ITS TIME TO SORT MS POTTER.**

Harry: Can't we just kill her now? Her job is over. Voldemort's dead. Can't she die? Lopie killed me off in the last story he wrote. Can't this author be nice enough to do that to this one? Or kill me at least. Save myself from an idiot status I know this writer is giving me.

Ginny: You haven't had one line yet!

Harry: Does that really matter? Did you not read 'Love in the Arms of the Enemy'?"

Ron: He's got a point there Gin.

Ginny: (looks serious) I know.

Harry: (nodding solemnly) It scares me too.

**MCGONAGALL GO GET THE SORTING HAT!"**

Sirius: Dumbeldore is really rather formal, isn't he?

James: So is Dumbledore, but he makes a name sound nice. Normally called the professors by their title as well as their last name in public.

Remus: Not Dumbeldore. He just shouts at her like she's worthless. I half expect him to kick her if she doesn't hurry to it.

**Mcgonagall returned with the sorting hat. She placed it on the stool and picked up her megaphone.**

Hermione: This author clearly needs to read _Hogwarts, a History_. It clearly states that electronics do not work since the wards throw them off.

Harry: We know that, you know that, everyone else in the world knows it, but this author doesn't.

**"AURORA IRIS POTTER!"**

James: I would never give a daughter the middle name Iris.

Lily: Neither would I.

Sirius: I would. Iris Black would be a great name no matter what you put in front of it. Even Illionka is a great name to go with it.

James: Sirius, never procreate.

Sirius: I'll do my best James. (searches for dictionary)

**Aurora stepped forward confidently feeling everyones eyes on her. She sat down on the stool and Mcgonagall put the sorting hat on her head. It sat just on top of her head and instantly shooted "SLYTHERIN"**

Harry: Which Slytherin did it shoot? Was it Malfoy? Please tell me it was Malfoy.

Hermione: No, it shot 'Slytherin', not a Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin, or an imposter as it implies, came back and the hat shot him. That's all I can make out of it.

Remus: I remember Hogwarts being a lot less violent in our days.

Sirius: Damn that rap music. Now its corrupting Sorting Hats and Dumbeldore too! I guess Harry is next.

**The Slytherins all started cheering loudly and happy because they had a new one. Dumbeldore stood up and clapped his hands.**

Ron: I'd have thought he'd be disappointed. He looked rather happy that Harry was placed in Gryffindor.

Harry: That was Dumbledore, not Dumbeldore.

Ron: Right. I keep mixing them up.

Hermione: I think the author did to.

**"NOW ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT THING. NOW THAT HARRY HAS BEEN REUNITED WITH HIS TWIN SISTER HE WILL BE RESORTED!"**

Harry: No thank you. I'll stay a Gryffindor thanks.

Ron: You still haven't been reunited with her. You've yet to say a word to her, much less be close enough with her to consider it a reunited relationship.

Harry: Maybe we shared a glance that no one saw.

Ron: I wish this author would make sense.

Lily: I think you ask too much. We wouldn't be that lucky.

**Harry stood up knowing everyone was staring at him. Ron and Hermoine's**

Harry: Hermoine? Who the hell is Hermoine?

Ron: I think that's Hermione's evil twin.

Harry: Great, that's all we need. Two know it alls. This fic is turning into the horrid, the worst, and the randomly half naked.

**mouths were wide open. They had never heard of a Seven Year being resorted.**

Harry: Nor a seventh year either. The seven years were even worse to be resorted. They had a tendency to throw temper tantrums if they didn't get their way.

**They crossed they're fingers and prayed while Harry sat on the stool and had the hat covering his entire head.**

**"SLYTHERIN"**

Harry: The hat wasn't that quick the first time. It had a lot to think about as it was. It should have at least thought I fit in Gryffindor to put me there the first time.

Sirius: Just be grateful its quick. We're almost through with this chapter.

Harry: I might find religion after this chapter.

Remus: You won't like what you find when it comes to you.

Harry: I know. I've read the post.

**The Slytherins cheered super loud when Harry was sorted into they're house.**

Ron: No one in Slytherin likes you. I don't see them cheering for you.

Ginny: Definitely not super loud.

Harry: What is super loud anyway?

Sirius: A very horrid description.

Harry: Point.

**He sat down next to Aurora and smiled.**

Ron: At least you two finally get a scene together.

Harry: Hopefully the first of very few.

Ginny: We all agree and wish that for ourselves as well.

James: I'm not in this. I'm dead in the books.

Sirius: That didn't stop me from suffering in the last one.

James: I don't want to be in this. I'm going to think positive.

Sirius: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

**Draco leaned over the table to talk to Harry.**

Harry: Malfoy would never talk to me.

Ron: I agree. Even if you were put in Slytherin he'd still hate you.

**"Welcome to the group Harry" Draco said. "I know you'll like it much better over hear than at the Mudblood house."**

**"Yeah I hope so" Harry said.**

Harry: I do? I hate muggle born people now?

Ron: I guess so mate.

Harry: I apologize for my character in this Hermione.

Hermione: I know it isn't your fault Harry.

**Hermoine stood up quick and marched over to Mcgonagall. "I want to be resorted to!"**

Hermione: I do not!

Ron: I hope I get saved from this trend.

Sirius: I don't think you have the cunning for Slytherin.

Ron: Thanks Sirius… I think. That was a compliment wasn't it?

James: A backhanded one, but yes.

Harry: I'm curious as to which house she wanted to be resorted to really. I doubt its Slytherin.

James: Ah, but the author doesn't know any better. Of course Hermione wants to be a Slytherin.

Hermione: Bugger!

**Mcgonagall looked at Dumbeldore in amazement. He nodded.**

James: Since when is he so calm?

Harry: Just be grateful he isn't shooting anyone.

James: Small favors Harry, small favors.

**Hermoine sat on the chair and had the sorting hat dropped over her head. "SLYTHERIN"**

Hermione: How! The sorting hat told me it was either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Slytherin was never an option for me!

Harry: Just accept it. I bet you'll hate muggles now too.

**The Slytherins cheered as they're house got even bigger.**

Everyone: (laughs at the thought)

Harry: The Slytherins would never cheer for a muggle born. No matter what.

**Harry and Aurora made space for Hermoine at the table.**

**Dumbeldore stood up. "SOMETHING HAS JUST COME TO MY ATTENTION. I WILL SPEAK QUIET THOUGH"**

Harry: He is lying! He's still yelling. Why is he always yelling.

Sirius: Evil twin thing. He has to do the opposite of Dumbledore at all times.

Harry: That actually makes sense.

Sirius: Of course. I just hope we don't have to fill any plot holes the size of Europe in the future.

**"Hermoine Granger is not a Mudblood either!**

Harry: Again with the mudblood thing?

Hermione: I think it has become a trend.

Ginny: Awful trend if it is.

Remus: I couldn't agree more.

Everyone else: Agreed!

**She is also Pure-blood!**

Hermione: (fights back laughter) My parents are dentist! They are not wizards.

**In fact she's Harry and Aurora's first cousin(A/N: I know she was the sister originally but I decided to change it to cousin for my own reasons)!"**

Harry: I hope it's a very good reason.

James: And you get the idea of a good anything from this story how?

Harry: sighs I just hope she wasn't made my cousin so it isn't such a bad thing for me to sleep with her or anything like that.

Hermione: A feeling we all share.

**Hermoine clapped a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe I never knew!"**

Harry: I would think it made perfect sense, otherwise she'd have never thought she was a muggle born witch.

**Harry smiled. "At least your one of us Mione"**

Harry: Run Ron! Run while you can! Get away from this horrid, horrid fic!

Ron: I hope I can Harry. I really do.

**He smiled and looked at the staff table and noticed that Severus was staring at him. But tonight was different than any other night that he stared at Harry. It was a different stare and one full of meaning. Harry felt himself get hot around the collar.**

Harry: God help me! I've got to have sex with Snape! (shudder)

Everyone else: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!

**Aurora cleared her voice. "So Draco what is it that your family does?"**

Harry: We live by the rule that purebloods are better than any other.

**"We're a rich family of Death Eaters" Draco said.**

Hermione: Wow, he told the truth!

Harry: That was shocking.

Ron: I wish that made sense though. It doesn't seem like he'd be quick to admit that to the person who killed Voldemort.

**"So how did you kill Voldmort?"**

Harry: Malfoy's trying to learn how to become more powerful.

Ron: Who's Voldmort?

Sirius: I don't know. It sounds much like a foot fungus.

Harry: I wonder if Voldmort is the evil twin of Voldemort.

Hermione: Is that possible?

Harry: I don't know. I think maybe it would make him the good twin. Maybe that's why the death eaters are eager to talk with Aurora. She killed all the good Voldemort ever had when she killed Voldmort.

**"I used some of my own special magic" Aurora said with a smile.**

Everyone: What the bloody hell?!

Harry: Oh god, another super sue! Beware my special magic of saying you will die and then you do!

**Harry whistled. "That's so cool"**

Harry: No it isn't. It is a remarkably unoriginal thing a Mary Sue would do and say.

**Dumbeldore stood up and clapped his hands. "I HAVE ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT. THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL THIS YEAR ARE DRACO MALFOY AND HERMOINE GRANGER" Everyone clapped.**

Ron: I don't think I can even comment on how wrong that is.

Hermione: Everyone clapped for the boy who killed Dumbledore in sixth year.

Harry: And he's shouting again! Doesn't he know how to talk in a normal tone?

Sirius: I need a piss.

Lily: We aren't allowed to escape here till the fic is over.

Sirius: Fine, then give me a bottle of that water there. I'll refill it. I promise.

Lily: You are disgusting.

Sirius: (grins broadly) I know

Hary: Aren't we supposed to keep our comments fic related for a MST?

Sirius: Probably, but we don't have a toilet here and that's the only way I could created a true comparison to this, so a piss will have to do.

Harry: (nods) Point taken.

**Hermoine smiled. "I guess this means we'll be spending a lot of time together this year" She said to Draco.**

Ron: Who's taking bets that Hermione gets with Malfoy.

Harry: I will. Hermione doesn't have a chance. I think Hermoine will get him.

**"I guess so Mione" Draco said.**

Harry: sigh The flirting starts already.

Hermione: How come she can spell Mione right, but not Hermione? The letters that go aren't even the ones she mixes up.

Harry: Don't ask. I don't think you really want to know.

**Harry and Aurora looked at each other and giggled.**

Harry: I've never giggled. I've laughed, chuckled, grunted, and moaned once or twice-

Sirius: I bet that was the French chick from the other fic that had the moaning thing going for you.

Harry: (ignoring Sirius' statement) but I do not giggle.

**"ITS TIME FOR BED. ENJOY YOUR LESSONS TOMORROW"**

Ron: So we don't even get dinner?

Harry: See, the sue has already hurt us. First she makes us stupid, then she steals dinner.

Ron: I don't want to live in a world without dinner!

Hermione: You haven't eaten since we started 'Love in the Arms of the Enemy'

Ron: Which is why I live vicariously through the people in the stories. When they eat, I pretend I am as well.

Hermione: (shakes head) You are pathetic.

**Everyone got up to go to they're common rooms. When Harry was almost to the door he was walking through when he was pulled aside by Severus Snape. Harry's heart skipped a little.**

Harry: I didn't do anything! Leave me the bloody hell alone Snape, you great git!

**"I just wanted to say congratulations on making it into Slytherin" Severus whispered in Harry's ear his face growing a little pink.**

Ginny: Who's face? Harry's or Snape's?

Sirius: I've got no clue. Remus?

Ginny: Why would it be Remus' face?

Remus: He was asking me Ginny.

Ginny: Oh, sorry. This story is doing bad things to my mind.

Remus: I understand. I don't know who's face grew pink either.

**He stood up. "I'll see you in class tomorrow" He winked at Harry and walked away.**

Harry: Kill him! He's planning something! Kill him while you can bad fan fic Harry!

Ginny: He can't hear you.

Harry: Wishful thinking is all.

Ginny: (puts an arm over Harry's shoulders) I'm here for you Harry.

Harry: (smiles) Thanks Gin.

**"Severus Snape…did he just wink at me?" Harry asked himself.**

Sirius: Yes, now is the time to hoist him in the air by his ankle as you father and godfather before you!

Harry: (chuckles) You've got to love Lopie for making me do that, if nothing else.

Sirius: (smiles) Very true. Came up with an entire reason why Lily, James, and I came back as well.

Harry: At least you three are safe from this fic so far.

Sirius: I wish I could say the same for you.

**"I wonder what this means. Does it means he has feelings for me like I have feelings for him?"**

Harry: My feelings for Snape are pure and utter repulsion! Winking doesn't fit with those feelings.

**Aurora stood next to him. "Harry I'm psychic and I**

Ginny: (as Aurora) have the personality of a piece of paper but I'm beautiful, uber powerful, and gooooooood. Everyone loves me Harry, and you will too.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione: (laugh)

**can tell you with certainty that the answer to the question you keep asking yourself will become obvious as the week goes on"**

Hermione: I'd consider her more psychic if she had an answer to give right then and there. That wait and see type never really pulled a lot of wait with me.

Harry: Also, that seems more like divination that psychic ability. I wish the author would get her skills correct.

**Harry continued walking wondering what she meant. He was walking for a while in circles before he realized where he was.**

Harry: Where is that?

**"Albus I need to discuss something with you"**

Harry: Wait, where was I?

Hermione: That's not important. Someone needs to talk to Dumbledore. Its about time he showed up. He'll fix all this.

Harry: Thank all the powers that be.

**Severus said. "It's a matter of greatest importance"**

Sirius: He has no definitions other than that. To Snape everything is of great importance.

James: Yeah, didn't he say the same to Dumbledore when he found out we were sneaking into the Shrieking Shack once a month with Remus?

Sirius: That's what Dumbledore said.

**Albus smiled. "Its about Harry"**

Harry: Why me? I didn't do anything!

Hermione: He's going to confess his love.

Harry: Help me Lopie! I could use the fire now.

Lily: Lopie is still busy (shudders)

**Severus bowed his head to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. "Yes"**

Everyone: (shudders)

**Before Albus could say anything the doors to his office slammed open and went flying of the hinges to the other side of the room and a wand was aimed at Albus neck.**

**"YOU BASTARD"**

Harry: Its Dumbeldore! He's come to kill Dumbledore and take his place! Quick Snape, kill him!

Hermione: Someone kill the impostor!

Ron: Death to Dumbeldore! Come out, Dumbledore's Army, and show your true strength!

Ginny: A bit hopeful, aren't you all?

Harry: (sighs) I like Dumbledore, he was my friend. This Dumbeldore is a git who shoots people and never stops yelling. I've got to hope that Dumbledore can beat him.

**Ok please review**

Harry: Horrid.

Hermione: Worse than the other one.

Ron: This is so bad.

Ginny: Stop writing this bloody story.

Sirius: We would kill you if we could! You've destroyed everything good about our friends!

**nice ones only flames not aloud.**

Harry: I think flames are all she'd get.

Hermione: I couldn't agree more.

Ron: Sad that she thought this was good isn't it?

Ginny: Couldn't agree more.

**This is my first fic so please don't be mean.**

Harry: Then please write a story that makes sense and stop having people shoot at random. And also make our characters more like us!

**I will write the next part tomorrow so it will be up tomorrow.**

Harry: We've got a day off!

Sirius: Brilliant!

Lopie: (laughs) You think it'd be that easy?

James: (sadly) This story already has more doesn't it?

Lopie: 14 chapters of more.

Sirius: Please don't do this to us! Not in one go!

Lopie: (nods) You all have one hour, and then I want you right back to finish your work.

Harry: Wait, what did you read that scared you Gin?

Ginny: (shudders) I saw chapter two.

Harry: Is it that bad?

Ginny: You have an hour before you have to see it. Don't let me destroy everyone's break.

Harry: (shudders) Is it as bad as-

Ginny: Worse!

Harry: Damn you again Lopie! I hope you burn in hell!


End file.
